


Barbed Wire Sunday

by RedGold



Series: Timeless: Season Three: Radial Waves [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Barbed Wire Sunday, Berlin Wall, Cold War, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Timeless Season Three, also a metaphor, bunker mom Denise, it's a metaphor, stop acting like children, trust in Lucy, work together as a team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/pseuds/RedGold
Summary: When the Mothership jumps back to August 12th, 1961, aka, the day before the beginning of the Berlin Wall, the Time Team follows to West Berlin. When they discover Rittenhouse is operating in East Berlin, Lucy, Wyatt, and Flynn leave Rufus behind as they sneak across the border. Can they work together to stop Rittenhouse before the border is closed, or will they become trapped in East Berlin?





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second episode of my proposed season three for Timeless. This season will be called Radial Waves after the first episode. Seasons four and five will have their own titles and series, to be revealed when I get there.

_Previously… On Timeless…_  
This story is canon through season’s one and two (sans the upcoming tv movie). In the previous episode, _Radial Waves_ , Lucy, Wyatt, and Jiya go back to 1888 and affect events to where Rufus is never shot. But this also means Carol and Nicholas get away to live another day. Jiya then switches with her past self so that she doesn’t have to live with the memory of seeing Rufus die. This leaves only Lucy and Wyatt with memories of the original 1888 mission and the hours that followed. 

Whilst they are in the past, Future-Lucy talks to Flynn and tells him about Radials, the crushing time wave that changes everything and overwrites memories. There is no way to know how many times they have gone through this very moment, and what they will have to do to save their loved ones. This also results in Flynn no longer having been shot and his arm in a sling.

Future-Lucy also had a private discussion with Lucy that leaves her shaken but determined.

* * *

TIMELESS

Episode #302 “Barbed Wire Sunday”

**TEASER**

EXT – A SIDE STREET IN 1960s BERLIN – DAWN

OVERLAY: BERLIN – AUGUST 13, 1961

The sun is barely starting to come up, it’s still very dark. Long shot down a dirty alley between two concrete buildings. 

SFX – Running footfalls that increasingly get louder, followed by the sound of men shouting.

A family comes running down the alley: Günter (father), Elke (mother), and three young children (two boys and a girl). They are dressed in typical style of early 1960s East Germany.

All dialogue in this scene is in German and subtitled.

GUNTER  
Faster! They’re coming. 

They get to the end of the alley, but a chain link fence blocks the way. There is razor wire on the top. It’s been cut and pulled back to allow an opening for someone to climb over.

Günter helps Elke over first. Then helps the youngest boy, Peter, Elke grabbing him on the other side. Then Günter starts the oldest, Klaus, up the fence.

STASI OFFICER #1  
(shouting)  
There! 

Günter looks back and sees the guards coming, flashlights bouncing off the walls.

GUNTER  
Quickly, Klaus. 

Günter helps his eldest get over the top of fence but the Stasi are very close.

GUNTER  
Go, Elke! Get them safe!

ELKE  
Günter! 

GUNTER  
I love you.  
(shouts)  
Now, go! 

Elke hesitates but the Stasi are literally right there now. She grabs the children and starts to flee.

ELKE  
I love you.

KLAUS  
(shouting)  
Papa! Papa! 

Klaus POV as they are running from the fence. Günter is grabbed by the Stasi and forced to his knees.

On Family as they exit the alley, then cross a dark street. As they enter into another alley, words in German can be seen written in scrawled spray-paint on the wall. 

OVERLAY TRANSLATION: Welcome to West Berlin.

END SCENE

EXT – ESTABLISHING SHOT OF NEW TIME TEAM HEADQUARTERS – DAY

Camera is fixed on a two-story building built of red brick and pre-fab mixture, as if it was built in the 40s and then attempted to be repurposed in the 70s. It looks like an old institution, but it’s run down with overgrowth of flora, signs of water damage, and general disrepair.

Pull back to reveal a sign: Atherton Sanatorium 

Pull back through a chain link fence with another sign: NO TRESSPASSING - CONDEMNED by Department of Health for San Mateo County, California.

Cut to...

INT – GYMNASIUM – DAY

The gym for the Atherton Sanatorium is old and in need of a paint job. Rickety wooden bleachers are against one wall. The Lifeboat takes up the far end, and there is plenty of space left for equipment. 

On the other end, a couple of desks are set up with the control computers. Rufus and Connor are typing, checking screens.

SFX – ERROR MESSAGE BEEPING.

RUFUS  
(frustrated)  
Yeah, I’ve got no idea.

CONNOR  
The technology is possible, we’ve seen it,  
we just need to... figure it out. 

RUFUS  
You and Jiya need to figure out it.  
Remember, I was dead.  
I didn’t help with this.

CONNOR  
(beat)  
You’re here now,  
so that can only mean we’ll figure it out faster. 

Connor gives Rufus a look of encouragement, but it’s tapered by sadness because, while neither of them remember, Rufus did die.

Medium POV as Denise walks through the double doors at the end of the gym and approaches Rufus and Connor.

DENISE  
Okay, good news, that was not black mold.  
We’re safe to continue occupying the building.  
Just stay out of the east wing.

RUFUS  
Because of the ghosts?

DENISE  
Structural issues. 

RUFUS  
And ghosts. Because, if you haven’t noticed,  
this is a former _sanatorium_.

DENISE  
For recovering tuberculosis patients back in the 50s.  
Hardly anyone died here.

RUFUS  
I don’t care, I’ve seen this movie.  
(gestures between Connor and himself)  
It does not end well for us.

DENISE  
I’ll call Peter and Raymond and have them sweep the place. 

Denise starts walking off, it takes Rufus a second.

RUFUS  
Did Agent Christopher just make a Ghostbuster’s reference? 

Off Rufus looking to Connor for confirmation.

Cut to...

INT – KITCHEN – DAY

The kitchen is large, everything built into a counter against a long wall, cabinets above and below. It was built in the late 40s but also looks to have been updated at some point. A new fridge, microwave, and other modern appliances sit out of place amongst the décor. Several tables are set in the open area.

Camera follows a mug as coffee is poured into it and is carried across to a table where several papers, photos, and files lay. Most of it are dossiers of known Rittenhouse members, including Emma, Carol, and Nicholas (his military record from WWI). 

The mug is set down and the camera turns to show Wyatt picking up one of the photos. It’s the shot of Jessica that they pulled from the computers. 

Off Wyatt who is very pensive.

Cut to...

INT – HALLWAY OF SLEEPING QUARTERS – DAY

The hallway is much like a college dorm might be, complete with dry erase boards on the doors. The design is in the 40’s style as this area has not gone under renovations. It looks relatively clean, solidly built out of brick, but old.

Jiya is walking down the hall, her nose in a book about quantum mechanics. As she approaches, the camera turns sideways to catch her walking past a door, the dry erase board having the words “Lucy Preston” written in a strong hand. 

Cut to...

INT – LUCY’S ROOM – DAY

The converted room is large enough for an actual twin sized bed, a wardrobe, and desk. There is a window that was papered up a long time ago, very yellowed. The suitcases and boxes sit untouched and there is almost no decoration. It looks like maybe they have only been there a few days.

Lucy sets at her desk, pen in hand, the journal in front of her. Her cuts are healed and the bruising is yellowing. She’s thinking, hesitating, but then starts to write.

Close up on the journal as Lucy pulls her hand back. She's only written one sentence: I am doing this for Amy Preston.

SFX – KLAXON SOUND

Lucy looks up from where she is writing, setting the pen down across the journal.

Cut to... INT – HALLWAY

Lucy steps out of her room to hear the alarm still going. She glances down the hall to see Flynn emerging from his room at the end. They exchange looks, then head down the hallway.

Cut to... INT – GYM

Rufus, Jiya, and Connor are at the computers, pulling up the information on the Mothership’s jump. Denise is the first to appear, followed by Wyatt, then Lucy and Flynn.

WYATT  
Didn’t take them long to get back at it.

LUCY  
Where’d they go?

RUFUS  
Ah, August 12, 1961, location...

LUCY  
Berlin.

RUFUS  
Yeah. 

Everyone looks to Lucy.

LUCY  
August 12th, 1961 is a Saturday.  
I know that because August 13th is a Sunday.  
Barbed Wire Sunday to be exact. 

JIYA  
Barbed Wire Sunday?

LUCY  
The day that the German Democratic Republic  
closed the border between East and West Berlin.  
It’s the beginning of the Berlin Wall.

WYATT  
What could Rittenhouse want there?

FLYNN  
Drop off sleepers? Activate sleepers?

DENISE  
Whatever it is, you better get going. 

LUCY  
Yeah, right into the heart of the Cold War. 

Camera pulls back. 

Off team as they stare up at the Lifeboat. They may have won the battle and saved Rufus, but the war still rages on.

END SCENE

END TEASER

TITLE CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Günter and family are OC's created for this story. There will be plenty of actual Cold War Era spies/agents/etc who will pop up. I will note this at the end of the act in which they first appear.


	2. Act I

TIMELESS

Episode #302 “Barbed Wire Sunday”

**ACT I**

EXT – WEST BERLIN – SIDE STREET – DAY 

The Time Team has already dressed in period clothing. Lucy is wearing a wool two-piece inspired by Studio Dress, Berlin. She has used make-up to minimize the look of her wounds but there are still some tell-tale signs. Wyatt and Flynn are in business suits to their style while Rufus is more casual. 

They are walking down a sidewalk until they get to a cross street. It’s one of the smaller border crossings between East and West Berlin.

LUCY  
Up until tonight, the only way for East Germans to get out  
of Soviet controlled East Germany was to pass through Berlin.  
Tonight, at midnight, the border is closed. Through the night  
and tomorrow, men will lay a barbed wire fence to act  
as a barrier until they can construct the actual wall. 

RUFUS  
Do you think Rittenhouse wants to stop it? 

LUCY  
I don’t think they could. It’s been in the works for a while now.  
Too many moving parts. Best they could do is disrupt it,  
keep a section from being closed off initially.  
Maybe to get someone out of East Berlin? 

WYATT  
Seems like an awful lot of trouble when they could  
have just gone back to yesterday and extracted them. 

FLYNN  
He has a point. 

Wyatt looks oddly surprised at Flynn.

FLYNN  
Don’t get used to it.  
(to Lucy)  
This may just be a distraction.  
Get us focused on the Berlin Wall while their  
real mission has nothing to do with it. 

RUFUS  
You mean like when you sent your guy  
to hang around Teddy Roosevelt so we’d  
follow him into the Murder Castle? 

FLYNN  
(smiles)  
Exactly. 

RUFUS  
(annoyed)  
Remind me why he’s still here? 

WYATT  
(to Lucy)  
Is there anyone in the city, on either side of the border,  
whose death right now could mean major changes in the future? 

LUCY  
(thinking)  
Where do I start? The current West Berlin Mayor, Willy Brandt,  
is a future Chancellor and Nobel Price Winner. Angela Merkel is  
just a child right now, living in East Berlin. And you want to talk  
about sleepers. I mean… Davie Bowie moves here in 1976 and  
we know how much Rittenhouse hates influential artists. 

RUFUS  
The world cannot lose Major Tom. 

WYATT  
That’s 1969, we’re good. 

Beat as everyone turns to Wyatt, a little surprised, but at the same time not.

WYATT  
Yeah, I’m a fan. 

LUCY  
Well, anyway, there is no way to know who their target is, or when. 

FLYNN  
Maybe it’s about the Cold War itself?  
Escalate it by causing some kind of incident, just as the border is closing? 

RUFUS  
What would Rittenhouse gain by escalating the Cold War? 

LUCY  
It would definitely help in reshaping modern politics. 

WYATT  
Well, we’re in West Germany, what would be the best target over here? 

LUCY  
The West German Parliament is in Bonn, so, if that’s their target,  
we’re already woefully behind.  
(beat as Lucy thinks)  
You guys want a cup of coffee? 

Off the team as they aren’t sure if that’s a rhetorical question.

END SCENE 

INT – EAST BERLIN – OFFICE – DAY 

The office is clean and tidy, but small, as if it's a lesser official near the border. Soviet and East German paraphernalia can be seen on the walls. 

Emma and Nicholas wait in the office, dressed for the times, Nicholas in a suit and Emma in a woman’s pants suit. Nicholas is calm, as if waiting to be served, whilst Emma looks ready to stab him in the back when he's not looking, again. 

The door opens and Walter Ulbricht walks in with two Stasi agents. Ulbricht is a sixty-eight-year-old balding man, with tuffs of white hair, an angled face, and glasses. 

All dialogue in this scene is German, subtitled.

ULBRICHT  
Mr. Keynes. 

NICHOLAS  
Mr. Ulbricht. 

Ulbricht dismisses the Stasi agents and closes the door.

ULBRICHT  
I thought Rittenhouse had given their approval for the wall. 

NICHOLAS  
We did. It will fail, of course, but the socio-political  
insights that it provides will be invaluable. 

ULBRICHT  
It will fail? 

NICHOLAS  
I'm not here to talk about the wall. 

Nicholas holds out his hand to Emma who pulls a photo from her bag. It's clear she does not appreciate being treated like a secretary.

Close up on the photo as Nicholas hands it to Ulbricht. It's a black and white image taken on Barbed Wire Sunday. It shows people gathered on the East German side, looking at soldiers guarding the temporary barbed fence. A man standing at the front of the crowd is circled in red ink. 

Close up on the figure. He’s older, late sixties or early seventies. Looks like just another member of the crowd.

NICHOLAS  
We are looking for this man. 

ULBRICHT  
This picture... how? 

NICHOLAS  
Are you questioning Rittenhouse? 

ULBRICHT  
No, of course not.  
(beat)  
Do you have a name? 

NICHOLAS  
I did, Otto Weber, but he changed it after  
the war and disappeared. Until that moment. 

ULBRICHT  
I'll get my men to start looking for him.  
But we are preparing to close the border,  
so it may take some time. 

NICHOLAS  
(smiling)  
Time is something I have plenty of. 

Off Nicholas smiling, it’s creepy.

END SCENE 

INT – WEST BERLIN – CAFÉ ADLER – DAY 

The Team walks into a café which is lightly busy. There is typical café seating, but also a long bench seat across two walls with tables and chairs. Those same two walls have mirror paneling. 

The team is noticed.

RUFUS  
Will this never not be awkward for me? 

LUCY  
We’ll be flagged as tourists. We’ll be okay. 

They move to the corner where the L of the bench seat has a table. From there they can see all entrances and exits.

LUCY  
Checkpoint Charlie is just outside. It’s the most well-known and  
well used of all the checkpoints. All sorts of people, from tourists  
to spies, would hang out at this café because of its direct line of sight.  
There is going to be a lot of commotion and rioting here when  
the wall starts going up tonight. 

The team goes quiet as a waitress walks up.

WAITRESS  
(German)  
Welcome to Café Adler.  
What can I get for you? 

WYATT  
(German)  
Coffee all around to start, thank you. 

The waitress nods and walks away.

FLYNN  
They definitely know we’re tourists now.  
Your German is atrocious. 

WYATT  
Hey. 

RUFUS  
James Bond did say it was pretty bad. 

Wyatt looks at Rufus like he’s a little traitor while Flynn smirks.

WYATT  
(to Lucy)  
So, what’s our game plan? 

LUCY  
I don’t really know.  
I just thought this would be a good place to start. 

FLYNN  
We could talk to those guys. 

Flynn tilts his head slightly towards two men sitting at a table that is also somewhat isolated.

Medium POV on the men who are talking. While they don’t look overtly suspicious, you can tell they aren’t exactly wanting to be overheard, either. 

On Team…

WYATT  
Spies? 

FLYNN  
Wannabe’s. Spotted them the second I walked in.  
Probably analysts. 

RUFUS  
Would they know anything? 

FLYNN  
Well, like Lucy said, it’s a good place to start. 

Flynn stands up and Wyatt throws up his hand to stop him.

WYATT  
You’re just going to walk over there, introduce yourself,  
and then they’re going to tell you everything? 

FLYNN  
(acts as if that’s a ridiculous question)  
Yeah. 

Flynn walks off and the Team watches.

Team POV as Flynn approaches the table and introduces himself. He’s all smile and charm, and within a minute he’s sitting down and chatting with the men as if he’s known them for years.

RUFUS  
This actually explains a lot of things. 

WYATT  
Explains what? 

RUFUS  
How every time we chased Flynn around history,  
he always managed to have the locals on his side. 

WYATT  
(to Lucy)  
You know, Rufus had the right question earlier.  
Why is he still here? 

LUCY  
Rittenhouse has taken just as much from him as it has from the rest of us. 

WYATT  
And I feel for him, I do, but he’s tried to kill us on more than one occasion. 

RUFUS  
Got me shot. 

WYATT  
Exactly. Now, granted, he was useful against the sleepers,  
but I think maybe it’s time he should be put back in prison. 

LUCY  
I’m not going to excuse everything Flynn did,  
but you saw the same thing I did in that basement.  
(getting angry with Wyatt)  
We’re all on the same side. We need to work together. 

WYATT  
The three of us are a team, we can finish this without him. 

LUCY  
(dead serious)  
Can we? 

WYATT  
We’ve stopped the sleepers, we blew up their headquarters,  
we know there’s dissention in the ranks. We’ve got them on the run. 

LUCY  
Do we? When my mother was… dying, she didn’t seem to think  
Rittenhouse was suffering at all. That it was still there for me to take.  
I have a very bad feeling that we’re missing something, something big. 

Lucy stops as the waitress delivers them their coffee and coffee service.

WYATT  
(German)  
Thank you. 

WAITRESS  
(German)  
Would you like something to eat? 

WYATT  
(German)  
Not now, thank you. 

The waitress nods and leaves.

LUCY  
We know Rittenhouse has their hands in a great many things.  
There is no way my mother and the Cahill’s are in charge of it all.  
(beat)  
I’ve been thinking about this for a while, but David Rittenhouse  
spoke of a Council of Elders. I didn’t talk to very many people,  
or see much of the organization while I was prisoner, but I have a  
feeling this Council still exists. We’ll need Flynn’s help to fight them. 

Wyatt glances over at Flynn. Team POV as Flynn is still sitting there, chummy with the men.

WYATT  
Yeah, sure, he’s good in a fight. 

RUFUS  
(fixing his coffee)  
And he apparently didn’t choose charisma as his dump stat. 

WYATT  
Right now, our goals align, stop Rittenhouse.  
Can you be sure he’s not going to betray us when  
he thinks he’s got a better offer? 

LUCY  
(stone cold serious)  
He won’t betray us, because he won’t betray me.  
(beat)  
You said you had my back, Wyatt. Trust me on this. 

WYATT  
(beat)  
Okay, alright. 

RUFUS  
I reserve the right to say _hell no_ at any given point in time. 

Lucy smiles at Rufus, appreciative of his honesty. Lucy and Wyatt then start to drink their own coffee.

Medium POV, Flynn stands up from the table and gives the men his thanks. He then walks back over to the Team and sits down. He starts to fix his coffee.

FLYNN  
Well, that was stupidly easy. 

WYATT  
Gain any useful intel? 

FLYNN  
It seems the Stasi in East Germany have kicked into overdrive  
looking for someone. An older German fellow in his early 70s.  
They obviously aren’t being that quiet about it. 

LUCY  
I don’t remember anything about this. There were rumblings  
in the days leading up to Barbed Wire Sunday that something  
was going to happen, but there was no massive manhunt. 

WYATT  
Rittenhouse is looking for someone, using the Wall as a distraction. 

LUCY  
It’s starting to look that way. Plus, if they went into East Germany,  
that’s going to be problematic for us. We don’t have the  
proper documentation to pass through. 

FLYNN  
We’ll have to sneak across. There are plenty of places to do that,  
before the wall goes up. 

WYATT  
You realize sneaking into East Berlin is going  
to be a hell of a lot easier than sneaking out? 

Off Team as they consider what they are about to do.

END SCENE 

EXT – ‘WELCOME TO BERLIN’ ALLEY AND CROSS STREET – WEST BERLIN – LATE DAY 

The team is standing at the same alley seen in the teaser where the family escaped to after going over the fence. It is a bit messy, typical of an alley, with some barrels, dumpsters, and trash.

LUCY  
There. 

Team POV on a fence on the other side of the street, strung between two buildings. The razor wire on top is cut and pulled back.

LUCY  
Cross over that and we’re in East Berlin. 

On Wyatt and Flynn as they move to the edges of the alley, checking for passerby’s or military men.

WYATT  
Looks clear. 

They start to move but Lucy holds them back.

LUCY  
Wait.  
(to Rufus)  
You should probably stay here. 

RUFUS  
You want me to stay here? 

LUCY  
It’s already getting late, and they start laying the fence at midnight.  
There’s an even chance we won’t make it back over in time.  
If that happens, we’ll need you to take the Lifeboat and pick us up. 

RUFUS  
How do you suppose I do that? 

LUCY  
If we don’t return by morning, go back to 2018 and look up the works  
of Adam Kellett-Long. He’s a Reuters journalist in East Berlin.  
We’ll hide something in one of his stories, something you’ll notice.  
And it will tell you when and where to find us. 

RUFUS  
Right, okay, Adam Kellett-Long, got it. I’m just going to hang out here,  
by myself, in Cold War West Germany, where I don’t speak any German. 

LUCY  
Most of the attention should be directed at the border. 

WYATT  
Keep your head down, out of sight.  
You’ve done this before, you got this. 

LUCY  
Exactly. You’ll be fine. 

FLYNN  
Just don’t die. 

Everyone looks at Flynn like did he really just say that?

FLYNN  
Too soon? 

LUCY  
(sighs)  
Let’s not waste any more time. 

Lucy moves to the end of the alley, Wyatt and Flynn once again check if the coast is clear.

WYATT  
(to Lucy)  
You have an idea on how to find Rittenhouse once we get over there? 

LUCY  
One name comes to mind. 

Lucy, Flynn, and Wyatt cross the street and pass into the alley with the fence.

Off Rufus as he walks a little farther down into his own alley, then sits down on a crate next to a barrel. Waiting. 

END SCENE 

END ACT I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walter Ulbricht is a real person. He was the spearhead of the Berlin Wall project. He pressured Khrushchev into closing the boarder and made the arrangements to close it and build the wall. 
> 
> Café Adler is/was a real place. It's an Einstein Kaffee now. It sits on Checkpoint Charlie.
> 
> Adam Kellett-Long was also a real person. The only western journalist in East Berlin when the wall went up.


	3. ACT II

TIMELESS

Episode #302 “Barbed Wire Sunday”

**ACT II**

INT – TIME TEAM GYM AND LIFEBOAT DOCK – DAY

Jiya and Connor are working at the computers, very intent on their task. 

SFX – ERROR MESSAGE BEEPING.

CONNOR  
We’ll figure it out.

JIYA  
It took us years, and we had some major motivation,  
to save Rufus. We probably took risks that we wouldn’t otherwise.

CONNOR  
Likely.  
(beat)  
Jiya, you said you gained better control over your visions.  
Can you see the future, see how we did this?

JIYA  
No, because... I don’t think it works that way.

CONNOR  
What do you mean?

JIYA  
(pensive)  
When I see the future, it’s always in the past.  
(beat)  
I try to look forward to tomorrow, or just this afternoon,  
and I get nothing. But if I look forward, into the past, then I see.  
Even in Chinatown I only saw a future that took place in the past.

CONNOR  
Interesting.  
(beat)  
Maybe, maybe you’re not seeing the future after all.

JIYA  
What do you mean?

CONNOR  
Follow me with this, but, in theory, even though it’s ‘future’ to us,  
what you’re seeing in the past has, technically, already happened.  
We’re just waiting to catch up.

JIYA  
No. History doesn’t change until the team goes back and  
changes it. And I’ve had these visions before they go,  
so it's not like I’ve been hit by a, what did they call it...  
a radial wave. It still, technically, hasn’t happened yet.

CONNOR  
Yes, but, where does the radial wave originate?  
When the change is made, or at the inception of the change?  
The moment one of us, any of us, decide to go back in time,  
we are setting out to make changes, whether we mean to or not. 

Jiya thinks about this for a moment.

JIYA  
But then... that means everything is fated,  
because the chain of events have already been decided. 

CONNOR  
Not necessarily. You saved Rufus. 

SFX – DOOR BANGING CLOSED

Medium POV to see Denise walking towards Jiya and Connor.

DENISE  
Jiya, it’s time. I have the doctor set up in the old infirmary. 

JIYA  
(ugh expression)  
I do not like doctors.

DENISE  
You were in the 1880s for three years.  
You could have picked up something without even knowing it.

JIYA  
My bloodwork came back negative for TB, plague,  
and whatever else they looked for.

DENISE  
Then this physical examination should go quickly. 

Jiya is unable to resist Denise’s mom-voice and reluctantly stands up.

DENISE  
Come on, I’ll get you ice cream afterwards.

JIYA  
(like small child)  
Promise? 

Off Denise who smiles as she leads Jiya off towards the doors.

END SCENE

INT – EAST GERMAN APARTMENT – LATE DAY

The apartment is modest, but by no means a slum. There is a distinctive lack of personal information, such as family photos, etc. 

Otto Weber is a man in his late sixties or early seventies. Old and grey, he’s not completely feeble, but walks with a cane and has an occasional cough. This is a man who fought in two wars. 

Otto is standing, leaning on his cane, looking at two Stasi agents who are on the other side of the room, by the door. Nicholas, followed by Emma, walks through the door. 

On Otto as he squints at Nicholas as if he’s seen him before, but that can’t be right. 

All dialogue in this scene is in German with subtitles.

NICHOLAS  
Hello, Otto.

OTTO  
You...? A son, no, a grandson? 

Nicholas smiles, then with a gesture dismisses the Stasi to stand outside and guard the door. Then Nicholas walks up to Otto.

NICHOLAS  
It is me, my old friend. 

OTTO  
(disbelieving)  
You died, at St. Michel. 

NICHOLAS  
In another time, yes.  
(beat)  
We dreamed it, and we made it happen. Time travel is real.  
I come to you from the past, but also, the future. 

Off Otto who is semi-shocked at this revelation.

END SCENE

INT – SIDE STREET IN EAST GERMANY – LATE DAY

Wyatt is reading an East German newspaper, alone. He peers over the top.

Wyatt POV on a restaurant across the street. Through the window he can see Oleg Penkovsky sitting at a table, eating dinner. Penkovsky is a 42-year-old Russian, short cut brown hair and medium build, healthy enough. 

On Wyatt as he folds his paper and saunters off, walking into an alley where Lucy and Flynn await him.

WYATT  
Looks like he’ll be leaving any minute now.  
What’s his name again?

LUCY  
Oleg Penkovsky.

WYATT  
I know I’ve heard of him before.

LUCY  
(quietly)  
He’s a Soviet military officer who will provide vital information  
to the US during the Cuban Missile Crisis next year. 

FLYNN  
He was also caught and executed for spying, if I remember correctly.

LUCY  
Unfortunately, yes.

WYATT  
You think he’ll help us?

LUCY  
He’s already in contact with British intelligence.  
He knows the Wall is going up tonight, but couldn’t  
get the information out in time to be actionable. 

FLYNN  
Which means he’s already going to be suspicious  
and cagey, we can’t just walk right up to him.

WYATT  
Yeah. And we probably don’t want to blow his cover either. 

LUCY  
I think it already is. I don't know exactly when it happened,  
but the Soviets were aware of Penkovsky well before  
the Missile Crisis, thanks to Jack Dunlap.

FLYNN  
Dunlap was a double agent working at the NSA.

LUCY  
Yes, but they can’t arrest Penkovsky without revealing Dunlap,  
so they try to build a case against him instead.  
We can’t be a part of making it easier for them to do so.

WYATT  
Right, Cold War problems. 

Beat as the trio stands around, thinking about their situation.

FLYNN  
Is there anyone else we can talk to?

LUCY  
Penkovsky is on our side, and he’s close friends with the  
head of Soviet military intelligence. If anyone can find out  
quickly who Rittenhouse is looking for, he can.

FLYNN  
Then I guess we’re going to capture ourselves a spy. 

Off group...

END SCENE

INT – EAST GERMAN APARTMENT – KITCHEN – LATE DAY

Nicholas is sitting at the small kitchen table as Otto brings over a kettle to make them tea. Emma is in the living room area, bored and just looking through the knickknacks and non-personal items on display.

All dialogue is English except where noted.

OTTO  
(pouring hot water)  
Do you still have the book?

NICHOLAS  
(humorously nostalgic)  
That ratty copy of The Time Machine?  
No, left behind in the Great War I’m afraid. 

OTTO  
(sets pot aside and settles down)  
I still think fondly of those days, at Oxford, before the war.  
Two young lads dreaming… impossible dreams.  
(still can’t believe it)  
How?

NICHOLAS  
We have scientists for the how. Men like you and I,  
we were meant for the more important questions. 

OTTO  
Yes.  
(beat)  
The world, it does not feel like it has changed.  
Have you not gone back and manipulated events as we plotted out?

NICHOLAS  
Before I was rescued from my fate,  
my wishes were already being carried out. 

Nicholas glances over to where Emma is checking the window. He leans slightly in to his friend.

NICHOLAS  
(quiet and in German)  
Carried out by those who lack vision.  
Who would hack through time with a hatchet.  
(English)  
There have been complications.  
A more delicate hand is required.

OTTO  
I see.  
(beat)  
Why is it you come to me, now, an old man.

NICHOLAS  
You hid well after the second war. I found you by chance,  
or perhaps by fate. You have lived through a world I have only  
read about through books and Wikipedia.

OTTO  
Wikipedia? 

NICHOLAS  
It is as you thought, my friend. A global connection of information,  
and communications. I could sit here in Berlin and speak to anyone,  
via a television screen, on a phone smaller than a slice of bread.

OTTO  
(in awe and German)  
Astounding.

NICHOLAS  
Would you like to see it?

OTTO  
The phone?

NICHOLAS  
The future. 

Off Otto who is surprised by this offer.

END SCENE

EXT – ‘WELCOME TO BERLIN’ ALLEY – WEST GERMANY – SUN DOWN

Rufus is still sitting on the crate. He picks up a rock and throws it across the alley, trying to hit it into a rusted tin can. The rock bounces off it and goes to the side.

RUFUS  
(sighs)  
Should have brought my PSP. 

Medium POV, people are approaching, walking down the alley. Light murmuring of voices. Rufus glances around, trying to scoot closer to the barrel in hopes of not being seen.

On Rufus as shadows are cast over him. He looks up, thinking law enforcement or Rittenhouse has found him. He gets a little confused.

Rufus POV, a group of about seven Afro-German boys, ages 14 to 17, are standing there, staring down at him. Two more boys look like they could be of British-Indian decent. Their clothes are not in tatters, but it’s clear they are well-worn and hand-me-downs.

DIETER  
(about fifteen years of age)  
(in German)  
You realize you’ve crossed the border?

RUFUS  
I’m sorry. I don’t speak German. 

Dieter looks to the oldest boy, Hans, who seems to be in charge.

DIETER  
American.

HANS  
(German accented English)  
If you are a spy, please leave. We need no trouble here.

RUFUS  
(nervous laugh)  
Not a spy, trust me. I do not make a good spy.  
I’m just... waiting on friends. 

Hans looks over his shoulder towards the cross-street to the fence. He thinks about if for a moment then turns attention back to Rufus.

HANS  
More East Germans escaping the Communists?

RUFUS  
Ah, American’s actually. Well, two Americans and a Croat.  
They’re, ah, investigative reporters. I’m their pilot.

HANS  
(shakes head)  
Reporter, spione, und politiker. Das ist nicht mein Bier. 

Hans gestures and the group of boys start walking down the alley again, ignoring Rufus.

Medium POV, they stop at a side door and Hans unlocks it. The kids file in as Hans waits, he is the last one to enter. 

On Rufus who continues to sit on the crate, this had been a close one.

HANS  
(off screen)  
American. 

Rufus POV down the alley. Hans has stuck his head out of the door.

HANS  
Have you eaten? 

On Rufus who is suddenly hungry now that’s it’s been brought up.

RUFUS  
Not since this morning. 

On Hans...

HANS  
Well, come on then. 

On Rufus, thinking about the offer. He stands up and looks down the alley towards the cross street and fence. Ultimately it would be safer to wait inside, and he was hungry. He could still keep an eye out for his friend’s return.

Rufus walks down the alley towards Hans.

RUFUS  
(nods)  
Thanks, man.

HANS  
Did you just nod at me? 

Off Rufus who is having a sense of déjà vu.

END SCENE

EXT – SIDE STREET IN EAST GERMANY – EARLY NIGHT

The street is fairly quiet. It’s gotten late and most families would be in their homes with shops closed. 

Penkovsky is walking down the street, as if it was any other night, though he knows something is going to happen in East Berlin.

LUCY  
(off screen – loud)  
Just say it, we’re lost.

WYATT  
(off screen – frustrated)  
We are not lost! 

Penkovsky POV down the street where he can see Lucy and Wyatt approaching, bickering.

On Lucy and Wyatt...

LUCY  
We should have brought the map.

WYATT  
We don’t need the map. I know exactly where I’m going. 

LUCY  
Then why have we literally passed the same block twice? 

On Penkovsky who sees them and is very cautious as they get close.

Medium POV on the street as Lucy and Wyatt get within feet of Penkovsky.

WYATT  
Fine, I can ask this guy for directions.

LUCY  
Your German is terrible, that’s how we got lost in the first place. 

The couple start to pass Penkovsky who gives them a wide berth.

WYATT  
Fine. Fine. We’ll go back to the restaurant and  
I’ll ask for directions. Would that make you happy?

LUCY  
Actually, yes, it would. Thank you. 

Lucy and Wyatt continue down the street as if they never saw Penkovsky.

On Penkovsky as he walks, glancing back just a bit to make sure the two haven’t turned to follow him. 

As he passes a small walk-through alley wedged between two buildings, his attention is behind him. Flynn reaches out and grabs Penkovsky, pulling him into the shadows. 

Off on Medium view of the street which is now empty and quiet.

END SCENE

EXT – NARROW SIDE ALLEY – EAST GERMANY – NIGHT

The alley they pulled Penkovsky into is narrow, barely enough for three people to walk side-by-side. 

Penkovsky is sitting on the ground, back against the wall. Lucy, Wyatt, and Flynn stand above him.

WYATT  
Did you have to hit him so hard?

FLYNN  
Do you have to ask stupid questions? 

On Penkovsky who starts to come around but this goes unnoticed.

LUCY  
(off camera)  
I can’t believe that worked. 

On Lucy, Flynn, and Wyatt.

FLYNN  
Welcome to the boring world of espionage.  
It’s often the simplest plans that work the best. 

WYATT  
Yeah, overcomplicating things just means there are more ways for a plan to fail. 

Flynn gives Wyatt the same look Wyatt gave Flynn earlier.

WYATT  
Don’t get used to it.

LUCY  
(looking at Penkovsky)  
He’s awake. 

Lucy squats down next to Penkovsky to be at his level. He can no longer feign being unconscious.

LUCY  
Oleg, it’s okay. We’re friends. 

Penkovsky takes in his surroundings, knowing not to act too brashly until he has a better idea what’s going on.

LUCY  
You are Oleg Penkovksy, code name: Hero.  
You work with Greville Wynne. I know this because  
I was told you were the man who could help me.

PENKOVSKY  
(Russian accented English)  
I am Oleg Penkovksy, but I have never heard these other names.

LUCY  
I know you have no reason to trust us, but we need your help.  
(beat)  
You know something is going to happen tonight.  
They’re closing the border. We don’t care about that.  
Or any information you’ve given Greville. We just need to know  
who the Stasi are looking for, and if they’ve found them.

PENKOVSKY  
You are asking me to give you information on the  
Stasi’s dealings and whereabouts? I cannot do that.

FLYNN  
He thinks we’re double agents, trying to get him to incriminate himself.

LUCY  
We are not spies.  
(beat – gestures to Flynn)  
Okay, he used to work for the NSA, but not anymore.  
(gestures to Wyatt)  
He was Army Delta Force. 

WYATT  
(coughs)  
Special Forces. The Army currently does not have a Delta Force. 

LUCY  
Right, sorry.  
(to Oleg)  
I’m just a teacher, a professor. We came here on our own.  
Our mission is personal. 

Penkovsky glances between them, noting how the men stand protective, watchful, but ultimately letting Lucy take the lead. He can see that while Lucy is fierce and determined, she is clearly not trained in the spy craft by how she speaks and is completely forthcoming.

PENKOVSKY  
These men, they work for you. 

Wyatt and Flynn glance at each other but ultimately do not deny the assessment.

LUCY  
We’re a team. And we don’t work for the government.  
Our only interest is finding out who the Stasi are looking for. 

PENKOVSKY  
So you can do what? Kill this person?

LUCY  
Maybe.  
(beat)  
To be honest, I don’t know. And we won’t know until we find them.  
It’s possible we need to save their life.

PENKOVSKY  
Why is this person important?

LUCY  
Again, I don’t know. But if they are important to the people  
looking for them, then they are important to me.

PENKOVSKY  
Important to you, a teacher with two hounds on leashes.  
If you are not a spy, then what are you? 

Lucy pauses, that’s a very difficult and complicated question to answer.

LUCY  
Those people working with the Stasi,  
they took things from me. Loved ones.  
(about Wyatt and Flynn) Their loved ones.  
I don’t care about East and West, America and the Soviets.  
I just want to stop them from hurting anyone else. 

Penkovsky regards her for a very long moment. Then glances at Wyatt and Flynn. He’s trying to read the situation, read these people who claim not to be spies, yet know his code name and contact. They obviously aren’t telling him everything, and there is something odd about them, but there is also something genuine as well.

PENKOVSKY  
May I stand?

LUCY  
Yes, of course. 

Lucy stands up and backs off slightly. Wyatt and Flynn are cautious but make no moves against Penkovsky as he stands and dusts himself off.

PENKOVSKY  
(making himself far too clear)  
I am not this person of whom you speak. I am not a spy. 

LUCY  
(soft smile)  
Of course you’re not, my mistake.

PENKOVSKY  
But I will help you with this, so long as I know I can trust you.  
People with... vendettas, they are not easy to be trusted.

LUCY  
You can trust that once we have the information, you will never see us again.

PENKOVSKY  
Appreciative, but not good enough. I can have what you need  
in a single phone call. It is late, it will take time to get to a telephone.  
You come with me and leave your hounds here.

WYATT  
Now, wait a second. 

Flynn also shifts uneasily but Lucy silences them both with a look and gesture.

LUCY  
I know I can trust you, Oleg, that you are simply being cautious and  
protecting yourself. I will come with you, and my teammates will stay here.

FLYNN  
Lucy?

LUCY  
(to Wyatt and Flynn)  
You both trust me, so why is this even a question? 

Wyatt and Flynn glance at each other, as if to ask if they are on the same page here. They do trust Lucy, but neither likes the idea of leaving her alone with a spy who may be being watched. Ultimately, that trust wins out.

WYATT  
How long will this take?

PENKOVSKY  
An hour, plus half, at most.

FLYNN  
(beat)  
We’ll be waiting right here. 

Lucy nods at both of them, and also gives them a silent look of ‘don’t kill each other while I'm gone.’

Penkovsky offers his arm like a gentleman. Lucy takes it and they walk out of the alley, leaving Wyatt and Flynn behind.

POV down the alley, Wyatt and Flynn leaning against opposite sides of the alley as they wait, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. 

Off this shot...

END SCENE

END ACT II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oleg Penkovsky was a real person and those things did happen. He passed information on during the Cuban Missile Crisis even though Dunlap had already outed him as a spy. Penkovsky was later caught and, well, disappeared. The story, as it stands, is that he was shot and cremated.


	4. ACT III

TIMELESS

Episode #302 “Barbed Wire Sunday”

**ACT III**

INT – FOSTER HOME – WEST GERMANY – NIGHT

The foster home that Rufus was invited into looks like a converted space in a warehouse. It is sparse but cozy. It is by no means even middle class, but it’s clean. The boys seem to take pride in keeping the place presentable. 

Rufus is standing in the doorway to what could be called a living room. A few of the boys are sitting in front of a small, black and white television. There is noise behind him and he turns. 

Rufus POV into the kitchen where Hans is working at the stove, making a stew of some kind. Deiter is sitting at the table, helping by cutting up vegetables and the like.

RUFUS  
(walking into kitchen)  
Smells good.

HANS  
Danke. 

RUFUS  
(beat)  
Is this, is this like a group home?

HANS  
A foster home.

RUFUS  
A foster home? Where are your foster parents? 

Hans shrugs and continues on with his cooking during the conversation, undisturbed.

HANS  
They have a much nicer place, not far from here.  
They will come by tomorrow, after church.

RUFUS  
They just... leave you here? All on your own? 

HANS  
We are not infants. And they bring groceries and supplies.

RUFUS  
This has got to be illegal. Isn’t there like, child endangerment laws? 

Hans and Deiter exchange glances.

DEITER  
(mockingly)  
Americans.

HANS  
(to Deiter)  
Be nice. The Americans are not exactly good to their own brown babies.

RUFUS  
Brown babies?

HANS  
That is what they call us. 

Hans pauses in his cooking to turn to Rufus directly.

HANS  
During the war, soldiers come, and they leave behind more  
than their broken vehicles and exploded ordinance.

RUFUS  
(beat)  
Oh!

HANS  
Then more Americans, British, French…  
They all come and occupy the city. And when they leave,  
their illegitimate children are left behind.

DEITER  
(not quite as good English)  
We become wards of the state.

HANS  
We are thrown into orphanages and foster homes.  
The white babies, they are adopted and welcomed into society.  
We are… we are not.

DEITER  
They send us away.

RUFUS  
Send you away, where?

HANS  
They try to get rid of us, send us off to be adopted elsewhere.  
Many are sent to America.  
(beat)  
They say we would be more accepted there, but I can read  
English as well as German. I see the newspapers left behind by  
the Americans I clean up after. You are not very well accepted  
in your own country either, or am I wrong? 

Rufus opens his mouth to speak and then remembers what year he is in. But even so, while progress has been made, it’s still a struggle.

HANS  
Here. 

Hans gestures for Rufus to come closer. As he does, Hans grabs a spoon and offers Rufus a taste of what he is cooking. Rufus tastes the food and his eyes light up.

RUFUS  
That’s delicious. What is that?

HANS  
My version of a pichelsteiner.  
I do not have all the meat that it traditionally requires.

RUFUS  
Man, it’s good. You could be, like, the next Gordon Ramsey.

HANS  
I do not know this man, but I feel that is a compliment.  
(beat)  
Cooking is something I learn by watching the chefs in the kitchens.  
I learn pichelsteiner as well as sauerbraten, maultasche, and stollen.  
All foods rooted in the German culture, because I am German.  
But if you ask a man on the street, I am... I am...

RUFUS  
Unwanted. 

Hans nods sadly and turns back to his cooking.

Off Rufus who wishes he could help Hans and the others, but as it so often is, he isn’t sure how, or if he can, even though he has a time machine.

END SCENE

EXT – NARROW ALLEY – EAST GERMANY – NIGHT 

Wyatt and Flynn still wait on opposite sides of the alley. They are starting to get a little bit antsy. Flynn checks his Apple Watch which lights up rather well in the darker alley. Wyatt checks his own watch.

WYATT  
Just passed an hour.

FLYNN  
Lucy will be fine. She knows what she’s doing. 

A quiet moment passes. This is hardly the first time Wyatt has left Lucy alone to do her job. But things are still raw right now, and his over-protective and controlling side is showing.

WYATT  
What are your intentions? With Lucy.

FLYNN  
(nearly laughs)  
My intentions? What is this, prom night? 

WYATT  
It’s a serious question, Flynn.

FLYNN  
Is it? Are you her father now? Cause that’s awkward.  
(beat as Wyatt doesn’t find Flynn funny)  
Lucy is an adult. She makes her own decisions. 

WYATT  
(snaps)  
I know that.  
(beat as Wyatt calms down)  
And I know I screwed up. I hurt her, badly. Last thing she needs  
is for you to go trampling around, making things worse.

FLYNN  
(is insulted)  
Make things worse? Okay, remind me, who had the successful  
marriage and who had a wife ready to sign divorce papers? 

Wyatt is angry at Flynn, but also angry at himself.

Footsteps and talking can be heard out in the street, the men drop their feud and focus on what could possibly be trouble.

Lucy and Penkovsky appear around the corner, walking into the alley. They seem no worse for wear, as if they had simply been out for a stroll.

WYATT  
(to Lucy)  
Everything okay?

LUCY  
Yes. Oleg got us a name and an address.  
He also wrote down directions, it’s a bit of a walk,  
back the way we came, actually.

PENKOVSKY  
And this is where I take my leave.  
I do not want to be caught up in...  
(beat, looks between all three of them)  
in whatever this is. 

LUCY  
I understand. Thank you for your help.

PENKOVSKY  
Thank me by forgetting you ever heard of me.

LUCY  
Don’t worry. We’ll be far away from here by this time tomorrow.

PENKOVSKY  
See that you are, for your sakes.  
(slight nod/bow)  
Goodbye, Miss Lucy.

LUCY  
Be careful out there.

PENKOVSKY  
Clearly. 

Penkovsky walks away and disappears into the night.

Lucy turns to Wyatt and Flynn, glancing between them for a moment.

LUCY  
Well, come on. The border closes at midnight. 

Off Wyatt and Flynn who dutifully follow her lead.

END SCENE

INT – TIME TEAM KITCHEN – DAY

Connor is sitting at the table, drinking tea and picking through all the documents Wyatt left on the table regarding known Rittenhouse agents. He seems more idly curious than anything else. 

Denise walks in and goes to the coffee maker to pour herself a cup.

CONNOR  
No knitting today?

DENISE  
Ran out of yarn. 

Connor chuckles and continues with his tea. He picks up the photo of Jessica that he discovered. Denise takes a seat across from him.

CONNOR  
You know, we still have the damaged computers from  
the Rittenhouse raid. I could attempt to  
recover more information off them. 

DENISE  
I thought you were working on the… way-back technology,  
is that what we’re calling it? The ability to travel onto our own timeline.

CONNOR  
Yes, for now anyway, and, well, often answers  
are found when one is not looking for them.  
(beat)  
And one can only endure frustration for so long  
before it becomes a liability to one’s work.

DENISE  
I’ll have them brought in. But I need you to do something for me.  
Keep it quiet, don’t let Wyatt know you’re doing it. 

CONNOR  
Easy enough, but I confess a certain curiosity as to why.

DENISE  
(gestures to the paperwork)  
You see all this. Wyatt’s on the edge of becoming obsessed.  
Like Flynn-steals-the-Mothership and attempts-to-burn-down-history  
level obsessed. He’s already stolen the Lifeboat once to save Jessica. 

CONNOR  
Yes. That does seem to be a cause for concern.

DENISE  
I’m keeping an eye on it. 

Jiya enters from off screen, Denise and Connor turning to look at her. Jiya is thoughtful and pensive.

CONNOR  
All is well?

JIYA  
Remember last time? When I discovered my heart murmur was gone?

CONNOR  
(concerned)  
Is it back?

JIYA  
No, but… my eyesight has never been 20/20.  
It’s just never been bad enough to need glasses or contacts. 

CONNOR  
They gave you an eye exam?

DENISE  
I requested it after the forbidden colors comment Future-Wyatt made.

JIYA  
Yeah, well, my eyesight is literally perfect now.  
Not even a slight deviation in one eye. 

CONNOR  
How long as it been like that?

JIYA  
I don’t know, I mean, I couldn’t tell a difference.  
I didn’t with my heart murmur either. 

DENISE  
(standing up)  
I think we should take you to a hospital,  
let them run more tests with more specialized equipment. 

JIYA  
I hate hospitals as much as I hate doctors.

DENISE  
I know, but this is your health, Jiya. 

CONNOR  
Remember Stanley?  
The last thing any of us want is to see you trapped in a hospital bed. 

Off Jiya who looks between them, she’s afraid, of the hospital, and of the truth...

END SCENE

INT – APARTMENT HALLWAY – EAST BERLIN – NIGHT

The hallway is dark except for a single light. It’s clean but drab. The building is post-war.

The team are walking down the hall slowly. Lucy checking a piece of paper. She points to a door.

LUCY  
(quietly)  
That one. 

Flynn touches her shoulder to hold her back as he and Wyatt move forward. Wordlessly they take out their guns and flank the door, braced against the wall. Wyatt is on the side with the doorknob.

Wyatt nods at Flynn, who then lightly knocks on the door.

No answer, Flynn knocks again.

Still quiet, Wyatt tries the doorknob which easily turns. Wyatt and Flynn again wordless communicate the plan. 

Wyatt throws the door open and Flynn goes in first, gun drawn. Wyatt follows quickly after.

Cut to… INT – OTTO WEBER’s APARTMENT – NIGHT

The apartment is empty of people as Flynn and Wyatt move tactically through it, clearing each room.

FLYNN  
(in kitchen)  
Clear.

WYATT  
(from bedroom)  
Clear. 

Lucy walks in when she hears the all-clear, leaving the apartment door open.

Wyatt re-enters from the bedroom.

FLYNN  
No signs of a struggle.

WYATT  
The closet and drawers are open, looks like some clothes  
are missing. But he left his toothbrush and toiletries. 

LUCY  
He rushed out in a hurry?

WYATT  
Too neat. You’d think it would be more hap-hazard. 

Cut to… INT – HALLWAY

The door opposite of Weber’s opens just a crack. Günter, from the opening scene, is watching the team.

Cut to… INT – APARTMENT – KITCHEN 

On the kitchen table are the teapot and cups left from Otto and Nicholas chatting. Flynn touches the pot lightly on its side.

FLYNN  
He had company, and tea’s still warm. 

On full apartment view as Flynn steps into the living room.

FLYNN  
They can’t have left too long ago. 

LUCY  
Just because there wasn’t a struggle, doesn’t mean this man left willingly. 

On Wyatt who notices something behind a chair in the living room.

Wyatt moves the chair and squats down. A floor board has not been replaced properly, laying half popped out. Wyatt removes the board, others are loose. There is a now empty hole in the floor.

WYATT  
Whatever Rittenhouse was here for, I think we’re too late. 

On Lucy and Flynn who are worried that Rittenhouse seems to have won this one and gotten whatever it was they were after.

On Flynn who suddenly realizes they are being watched. He turns and points his gun towards the door. Standing in the doorway is Günter who throws his hands up.

Lucy turns to see Günter while Wyatt stands up behind them.

Lucy POV, she can see the open door of the apartment next door. Klaus peeking around the door frame.

On Lucy as she gestures for Flynn to lower his gun, which he does so.

LUCY  
(to Günter - soft and polite)  
Hello. I’m Lucy.

GUNTER  
(German accented English)  
Günter. Did you know Johannes?

LUCY  
Johannes? We were told his name was Otto. 

Medium POV. Günter steps lightly into the apartment.

GUNTER  
(lowers hands)  
I would not be surprised if that is his real name.  
Johannes was a good neighbor, never complained or made trouble.  
But he was reserved, quiet, as if he was attempting to go unnoticed.

WYATT  
I’m thinking less and less of this guy being a victim here.

GUNTER  
You are American, yes? Spies.

LUCY  
American’s yes, spies, no. 

GUNTER  
(doesn’t believe them)  
I work in the American Sector in West Berlin. I… hear things.  
Something is going to happen soon, but I don’t know what.  
I help you, you help me. Tell me what it is so I can protect my family.

LUCY  
(beat)  
The government is closing the border between  
East and West tonight, starting at midnight. 

Beat as Günter takes in this information to decide what to do with it.

GUNTER  
Thank you. I must get my family out before that happens.

LUCY  
Yes, but first, tell us what you know about the man who lived here. 

GUNTER  
Of course. I know little about him, personally, he kept to himself.  
He speaks with a Swabian German accent. But his English, is very good.  
I think he learned it in proper schooling abroad. 

LUCY  
Do you have any idea where?

GUNTER  
Sorry, no. He was quiet man, but he did enjoy reading, lots of reading.  
_Zeitmachine_ seemed to be his favorite. 

FLYNN  
_Zeitmachine_? The Time Machine? By H.G. Wells?

GUNTER  
Ja. 

The group exchange glances.

GUNTER  
I know he was once a solider, the way he carries himself.  
I think perhaps a Nazi, but his face does not match any of the  
wanted notices, and he chose to stay rather than flee to Argentina.  
He is old man, and utterly alone, that is perhaps punishment enough.

LUCY  
(beat – thinking)  
Thank you for this information. One last thing,  
did you see where he went when he left?

GUNTER  
No. The Stasi came, with two Americans, and I made sure to  
keep my family inside and door closed. Time passes, and I hear  
them leave. It did not sound… um… coerced. 

LUCY  
Two Americans. Can you describe them?

GUNTER  
A gentleman who carries himself like an old man.  
A woman with red hair and a scowl on her face.

FLYNN  
Emma.

LUCY  
And Nicholas, I believe.  
(to Günter)  
Did you hear what they wanted with Otto, ah, Johannes?

GUNTER  
I’m sorry, no.

LUCY  
It’s okay, you’ve given us a lot to work with. Go, pack your  
belongings and get your family out of East Berlin while you can.

GUNTER  
(nods)  
Danke. 

POV on Günter as he leaves, walking back across the hallway, shooing in Klaus.

POV on Time Team as they stand around the apartment.

WYATT  
So we have an ex-German soldier who has an obsession with time machines.

FLYNN  
And who seems to be chummy with Rittenhouse.  
(beat)  
He only took a few personal items. Wherever they’re going, he either  
won’t be staying long or they plan to get whatever he might need there. 

LUCY  
What if they are bringing Otto to the future? Like they did with Nicholas?

WYATT  
Nicholas is fluent in German. It was in his military file.  
Maybe he already knew Otto?

LUCY  
They’d be about the same age during the war.  
The question is, why is Nicholas interested in him today?

WYATT  
Today as in Barbed Wire Sunday or today as in 2018?

LUCY  
(shrugs)  
Both?

FLYNN  
I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough. 

LUCY  
Yeah.  
(beat)  
Let’s get back to 2018. I can dig into the historical records.  
Maybe find out who Otto Weber was and his connection to Nicholas.

WYATT  
Let’s have a quick look through, just in case he left anything we can use.

FLYNN  
I doubt it.

WYATT  
(annoyed)  
Look anyway. 

Wyatt starts to look through a desk set off to the side. Flynn shakes his head but starts to also pick through any drawers/cabinets.

LUCY  
I’m going to talk to Günter again, before he leaves.  
Maybe his wife or children remember something he doesn’t.

WYATT  
Okay. Sounds good. 

On Lucy as she walks out of the apartment.

Cut to – INT – HALLWAY

Lucy knocks on Günter’s door. His wife, Elke, answers, Klaus once again clamoring to see what is going on.

LUCY  
Hello. I was hoping to talk to you about your neighbor?

ELKE  
(German)  
Americans, always assuming we can all speak English.

LUCY  
I’m sorry. I don’t speak German. Parlez-vous Français?

ELKE  
(calling out in German)  
Günter. The woman spy has more questions. 

There is some noise from inside the apartment, like that of suitcases being sat down. Lucy waits in the hallway for Günter to come to the door.

SFX – Boots clomping as well as soldiers talking.

Lucy POV down the hall to see two Stasi agents appear at the end. They stop when they see Lucy. 

On Stasi Agent #1 as he holds up a piece of paper which has sketched images of Lucy, Wyatt, Flynn, Rufus, and Jiya on it. Likely the work of Nicholas. 

On paper as the man holds it up, the camera able to capture the sketch of Lucy and herself as she stands in the hallway.

STASI AGENT #1  
(German)  
It’s her! 

The Stasi waste no time drawing their weapons on Lucy.

Off Lucy who is now staring down the barrel of two guns...

END SCENE

END ACT III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Brown Babies" was something that did happen in post-war Germany for several years. Non-white children would be shipped out of the country. Those that weren't were put in foster homes. Though some mothers were able to keep their children, these were the fewer than did not.


	5. ACT IV

TIMELESS 

Episode #302 “Barbed Wire Sunday”

**ACT IV**

INT – APARTMENT HALLWAY – EAST BERLIN – NIGHT 

The two Stasi agents have drawn their weapons on Lucy as she stands in front of Elke who is in the doorway. At first, nothing happens as perhaps the Stasi only want to take her into custody. Then it becomes clear they have shoot-to-kill orders as they take aim at Lucy. 

Lucy opens her mouth to shout for help, but Elke grabs her and hauls her into the apartment, slaming the door just as shots ring out. 

Cut to... INT – OTTO'S APARTMENT 

Wyatt and Flynn hear the shots and immediately draw their weapons as they rush to the door. They crowd the door, leaning against opposite sides of the frame as they peek out. They look for Lucy but she’s not there. 

Wyatt POV, he sees the Stasi approach. They then stop when they see Wyatt (but not Flynn). They fire shots at Wyatt and rush towards the door. 

Medium POV inside the apartment, facing the door. Wyatt and Flynn are side by side, shoulders to the wall. They are positioned to keep them from being seen by the rapidly approaching Stasi. 

Cut to... INT – HALLWAY 

The Stasi get to the open door, then stop. They know better than to just rush in on a possibly armed subject. They flank the door, pausing in case Wyatt tries to make a run for it. 

Camera pan from the hallway, through the doorway, focusing on the men from both time periods, pressed to the wall, guns drawn, ready to fight. 

Ultimately, the Stasi are the first to make a move, Stasi Agent #1 slowly entering the apartment with his gun drawn. 

Wyatt quickly holsters his gun, then grabs for the Stasi’s wrists, dragging him into the room to physically fight him. As they tussle, the Stasi Agent #2 comes to his aid, only to be jumped by Flynn. 

Wyatt and Flynn fight the men, taking them out with well-placed kicks and punches. 

They look at the fallen Stasi, then at each other, then the hallway.

WYATT   
Lucy. 

Cut to... INT - HALLWAY

The men rush into the hallway. Looking back and forth, worried, not sure where Lucy went as they didn’t see her get pulled into Günter’s apartment by Elke.

WYATT   
(yelling)   
Lucy! 

FLYNN   
(calling out)   
Lucy! 

Wyatt spots the sketch paper that had fallen to the ground. He picks it up and shows it to Flynn. They both understand the meaning of this. They’ve been targeted.

WYATT   
(yelling)   
Lucy! 

Close up on Günter’s apartment door. It opens just a crack, Lucy peeking out. Seeing that it’s safe, she opens the door completely.

POV on Wyatt and Flynn as they are visually relieved she is unharmed and safe. 

Medium POV as Lucy steps out, Günter and Elke behind her. Wyatt handing Lucy the sketch.

WYATT   
I think it’s time to go. 

FLYNN   
There could be more men downstairs.   
(to Günter)   
Is there a back-way out of the building? 

GUNTER   
Yes. 

Günter POV as he looks past them to the fallen Stasi laying inside Otto’s apartment.

GUNTER   
(in German to Elke)   
We leave now. Grab only what we need. 

Elke nods and disappears back into the apartment.

GUNTER   
(in English to the team)   
I will show you. We cannot stay any longer. If more Stasi show up,   
we will never get out before the border is closed. 

LUCY   
We know a way across. Not far from here. 

GUNTER   
Then we help each other. 

Off Medium POV of the four of them…

END SCENE 

EXT – SIDE STREET – EAST GERMANY – NIGHT 

The street is dark and empty, it is very late. Lucy and Günter lead the group. Günter has a bag slung over his shoulder. Elke is carrying the youngest child (Peter) and a small bag. Klaus and the daughter (Sabine) are hanging onto their mother as they walk. Wyatt and Flynn are in the back, constantly on the lookout.

LUCY   
It’s not far now. Just a couple of buildings ahead. 

Lights starts to move behind them, a vehicle is approaching.

Long POV, the car comes to a stop. The passenger leans out the window to get a better look at them. 

On Wyatt who squints into the lights, trying to see. 

Closer POV on the man shows him to be Stasi. 

On Wyatt as he turns back to the group, noting Flynn has seen the same thing.

WYATT   
Walk faster. 

The group picks up the pace, but Klaus and Sabine struggle alongside the adults.

Long POV on the car, the Stasi ducks back inside and the vehicle moves forward. 

On the group, who move even faster now, almost into a run. Günter slows down just enough to grab Klaus and pick him up. Flynn instinctively scoops up Sabine and carries her. 

Medium POV on the group who is now literally running down the street, the car easily about to catch up.

LUCY   
Here! 

On the group who turn the corner between the buildings into the alley with the fence.

Wyatt takes position behind a dumpster near the front of the alley, gun drawn.

WYATT   
Get them over. I’ll cover you. 

The rest run down the alley.

Medium POV on the car which stops on the road. Four men pile out. 

On Wyatt who takes aim and fires off two rounds. 

Medium POV on the car which is struck in the engine block and one of the headlights. The men scramble as a third shot takes out the other headlight. 

On group as they get to the fence.

GUNTER   
(German to Elke)   
Go first, then the children. 

Elke sets down Peter and proceeds to climb over the fence. As soon as she is over, Flynn basically lifts Sabine up to the top of the fence so she can climb down the other side into her mother’s waiting arms.

On Wyatt who lets off another shot. 

On Stasi car as Wyatt hits an open door that one of the men is using as cover. That man then returns fire. 

On Wyatt as the bullets hit the dumpster, making him pull back. 

On Flynn who is lifting Klaus to the top of the fence, Peter already on his way down, his mother ready to catch him if he falls. 

On Lucy as she hears more gunshots. 

Lucy POV as she sees Wyatt trading fire, the dumpster he’s been using for cover taking a lot of damage.

LUCY   
Wyatt! 

WYATT   
Go! I got this. 

On Lucy as Flynn lightly takes her arm.

FLYNN   
You’re next, Lucy. 

Lucy nods after a quick glance back at Wyatt. She then proceeds to climb up the fence with Flynn’s help.

Once Lucy is over the top, Flynn gestures to Günter to go. The man immediately starts to climb the fence as Flynn looks back at Wyatt. 

On Wyatt, more traded shots. He swaps out his magazine. 

On Lucy as Günter and Elke huddle with their children now that Günter is over the fence.

LUCY   
Go! Run as far as you can. 

Medium POV as Flynn climbs over the fence and the Günter family start to flee.

GUNTER   
(calling back)   
Thank you! 

On Flynn who drops down on the other side of the fence. He takes out his gun and proceeds to aim through the links.

FLYNN   
Wyatt! I got you covered. 

On Wyatt who sees Flynn. He nods and holsters his gun. Pushing off the dumpster, he runs towards the fence.

POV on the Stasi who realize he’s making a run for it and so they start to move forward. 

Flynn POV as he sees Wyatt running towards him. One of the Stasi starts to peek around the corner of the building. Flynn lets off a shot. 

POV on Stasi Agent as the bullet strikes near them and they back off. 

Medium POV as Wyatt hits the fence and begins to climb. Flynn lets off two more shots through the fence as Wyatt gets to the top. 

Wyatt drops down and the group backs up, Flynn letting off several rounds for suppression. 

Off the three of them fleeing into the night… 

END SCENE 

EXT – WELCOME TO WEST BERLIN ALLEY – NIGHT 

Lucy, Wyatt, and Flynn jog into the alley in which they left Rufus. They slow into a walk and have a look around, ultimately realizing Rufus isn’t there.

LUCY   
(calling out)   
Rufus? 

With no answer, the three of them look at each other. They are worried, even Flynn.

WYATT   
(calling out)   
Rufus! 

FLYNN   
Maybe he went back to the lifeboat? 

Before they have a chance to truly consider the possibility that maybe Rufus has already left for the future, leaving them stranded, the side door opens up.

RUFUS   
Hey, there’s kids asleep. No shouting. 

LUCY   
(relieved)   
Rufus! 

Lucy hugs Rufus lightly. When they pull apart, Rufus looks at Lucy and Wyatt.

RUFUS   
Name a famous chef. 

They are confused at the sudden question, but they answer.

LUCY   
Ah, Julia Child. 

WYATT   
Anthony Bourdain. 

FLYNN   
Alton Brown. 

Rufus gives Flynn the “did I ask you?” look. Then turns back to Lucy and Wyatt.

RUFUS   
Okay, name a black one. 

Beat as Lucy and Wyatt realize they can’t.

RUFUS   
Yeah, see, thought so. 

Hans walks out of the building, looking at the group.

HANS   
Your friends found their way back safely, good. 

RUFUS   
Just in time too.   
(to the team)   
This is Hans. He let me hang out inside while I waited.   
Cooks a mean pichelsteiner. 

LUCY   
(smiles)   
Hello, and thank you. 

HANS   
You found the information you were looking for? 

The three look at Rufus.

RUFUS   
I told him the truth, that you’re investigative reporters. 

LUCY   
Oh, well, we did find some of what we’re looking for, yes. 

HANS   
And the gunshots we heard.   
These would not have anything to do with your... investigating? 

LUCY   
Ah... well... 

Hans laughs lightly and shakes his head, waving her off. He doesn’t believe they are reporters, and this is about the extent that he wishes to know.

HANS   
(to Rufus)   
Safe travels my friend. 

Hans moves to go back into the building, but Rufus stops him.

RUFUS   
Hey, Hans. I know you feel like you’re unwanted in   
your own country, but it doesn’t have to be that way.   
You can make things better. 

HANS   
One man can do nothing. 

RUFUS   
It’s a hard, long road, and you can’t do it alone,   
but one man can make a difference, make a change.   
(beat as Hans is skeptical)   
Listen, there’s a guy, a great guy, in America right now.   
And I’m sure in just a few years, you’re going to hear his name.   
It’s Martin Luther King, Jr. 

HANS   
Martin Luther King... Junior. 

RUFUS   
Yes. He’s going to make a difference for his people, you can for yours too. 

HANS   
(still skeptical, but listening)   
I will be sure to keep a look out. Listen to what he has to say. 

RUFUS   
(cautiously hopeful)   
Yeah, and... and whatever happens, never give up hope, okay.   
You are not unwanted. And you are a great chef.   
You’ll have your own restaurant one day, I know it. 

HANS   
(soft laugh)   
That is my dream. 

RUFUS   
I believe in you.   
(beat)   
Oh, I never got your last name. 

HANS   
Gruber. 

POV on the team, who had been watching the exchange. Beat as they all just look at each other.

RUFUS   
Hans Gruber. 

HANS   
Yes. 

RUFUS   
(trying to hold it in)   
You might want to make a name for yourself before 1988,   
you know, just, random year, no reason. 

Hans gives Rufus a very confused look.

HANS   
(shaking head – mumbling)   
Americans. 

With an amused laugh, Hans nods and heads back into the building.

Rufus turns back to the group.

RUFUS   
So, how did it go? 

LUCY   
Not well. We think Nicholas and Emma came to   
bring another person to the future. 

RUFUS   
Well, that can’t be good. 

WYATT   
No kidding. 

LUCY   
We have some personal details. A little research and   
we should find him. Now, let’s get back to the sanatorium. 

The four of them start walk down the alley.

RUFUS   
Can we not call it the sanatorium? Makes me feel like I’m in a   
horror movie and Flynn is getting ready to stab me in the back. 

FLYNN   
Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t stab you in the front. 

RUFUS   
Man, why you gotta be like that? 

Close up of the group as they are equal measures annoyed and amused at the exchange.

Off the group as they once against disappear into the night, headed for 2018. 

END SCENE 

INT – STUDY – NEW RITTENHOUSE SAFE HOUSE – DAY 

Otto is sitting at a computer with a large screen, glasses perched on his nose as he scans the Wikipedia article over the Berlin Wall. 

He stops at a side picture of soldiers standing to guard the barbed wire fence that signaled the beginning of the wall. This is the same picture that Nicholas had showed the Stasi when looking for Otto. Only this image no longer shows Otto, as he was not there for it to be taken. 

Camera cuts between the image on the screen, and the photo laying next to the keyboard which does show Otto.

NICHOLAS   
(off camera)   
Fascinating, isn’t it. 

Medium POV as Nicholas is sitting in a chair next to Otto at the desk.

OTTO   
I would think this all a dream, but this… internet,   
is far too inelegant to be the product of fantasy. 

NICHOLAS   
The masses are cogs, they only follow in paths that fit, that are familiar.   
It takes a clockmaker to create something worthwhile from the pieces. 

OTTO   
So far your attempts to do so have failed. 

NICHOLAS   
(unfazed)   
Not my attempts.   
(beat)   
I tried to salvage what had been done before I was rescued   
from the battlefield. But as I said, it was an inelegant effort   
based on the outdated works that I wrote. 

Otto looks almost sharply at Nicholas, as if questioning his use of ‘I’ instead of ‘we.’

NICHOLAS   
Why do you think I brought you here, my friend?   
Your guidance and understanding of how things truly are…   
it’s invaluable to me. 

Otto judges him for a moment. The two are friends, but there is clearly a level of mistrust there, because they know each other so well. At the moment, Otto is at the disadvantage, so he acquiesces.

OTTO   
We should focus our efforts. No more of these random pot shots   
at history. Make a concerted effort on making a single change. 

NICHOLAS   
Something significant, born of the cogs.   
Pieces that we can shape into something… beautiful. 

OTTO   
You already have something in mind. 

NICHOLAS   
What was it you said, all those years ago? Always start at the beginning…   
and the beginning always starts with… 

OTTO   
Resources. 

Nicholas smiles, it’s a bit disturbing. But now that he has a better measure of control of the situation, plus someone more like-minded to help him, his confidence has grown.

NICHOLAS   
It’s time we stopped playing around with history   
and started making a real difference. 

Otto nods, he’s completely on board with this plan.

Off Nicholas who is still smiling… 

END SCENE 

END ACT IV


	6. TAG

TIMELESS

Episode #302 “Barbed Wire Sunday”

**TAG**

INT – TIME TEAM HQ – GYM – MORNING

Rufus is sitting at the computer, back in normal clothes having returned the night before. He is on the computer, typing away before stopping to read. 

On computer screen that has an article with the title. _Pioneer Restaurant Celebrates 40 Years Serving Afro-German Cuisine._

Close up of the article, dated 2015. _In 1975, Hans Gruber opened his restaurant,_ Traum, _in then West Berlin. An outspoken advocate for Afro-German rights, the move signaled cultural and social changes in Cold War Germany that echo even to today._

On Rufus who nods and smiles, proud that Hans followed his dream and made a difference. 

Rufus clicks on the mouse and types a bit.

On screen that now shows the IMDB page for _Die Hard_. Alan Rickman played a character named Hans Huber. 

Rufus chuckles at himself.

Jiya enters from off camera and sits next to Rufus.

RUFUS  
Hey. 

Jiya seems pensive but Rufus doesn’t notice as he kisses her on the cheek then points to the screen.

RUFUS  
Think Agent Christopher will let us take a trip to Germany?  
There’s a restaurant we have to try.  
(beat)  
But I’ll probably have to be my own grandson.

JIYA  
Yeah, I doubt Agent Christopher will go for it.  
(beat)  
Hey, I need to talk to you about something. 

Rufus reads the room and realizes how pensive Jiya is. He turns towards her and gives her his complete attention.

RUFUS  
What’s wrong?

JIYA  
That’s the problem, nothing is wrong.  
(beat – frustrated)  
I took a whole battery of tests at the hospital while  
you guys were in Berlin. Everything came back negative,  
or positive, whatever the optimal result should be.

RUFUS  
(worried)  
That’s… bad?

JIYA  
I don’t know. My heart murmur is gone. My slight  
nearsightedness is gone. My allergy to mangos is gone.  
These are things that just don’t disappear. 

Jiya is equal parts confused and upset, not because she’s changed, but because she doesn’t know why.

RUFUS  
Did it happen over time, or all a result of the trip to 1954?

JIYA  
I don’t know, I wasn’t checked for any of this when I was hospitalized.  
(beat)  
But the visions, they started almost immediately.  
I have to think it’s all connected. 

Rufus thinks about this, at a bit of a loss to understand exactly how everything is related.

RUFUS  
You said the future Wyatt asked you if you  
were seeing the forbidden colors, right?

JIYA  
I don’t remember that but, yeah, I told myself he mentioned them.  
But only Mason and I knew what Stanley said.  
I hadn’t even talked to you about it yet.

RUFUS  
Do we have any idea what a forbidden color is? 

JIYA  
Actually, yes. I looked it up and apparently there are colors  
out there that normally can’t be seen. Only through specific,  
controlled experiments. Or if you happen to have synaesthesia. 

RUFUS  
Do you have synaesthesia?

JIYA  
No, not yet anyway. And besides, if I gain synaesthesia why  
wouldn’t Stanley or Wyatt just say that and not forbidden colors? 

Rufus and Jiya stop to think for a moment.

JIYA  
Something has happened to me Rufus. I’ve literally changed.  
My biology has been rewritten.  
(beat – fearful)  
And if future Wyatt is right, that I start to see these colors,  
then that means this isn’t over. That I’m going to keep changing…  
and I can’t do anything to stop it. 

Rufus grabs Jiya’s hands and holds them.

RUFUS  
We’ll figure this out. 

Off Jiya who is worried, but knows she doesn’t have to face this alone...

END SCENE

INT – TIME TEAM HQ – KITCHEN – DAY

Wyatt is sitting at the table from before, documents on known Rittenhouse members strung about. He sips coffee as he looks through Emma’s personnel file from Mason Industries.

Flynn is sitting at a table on the other end of the room, reading a newspaper and eating cereal. 

The silence between them is deafening. 

Lucy walks in, sees them both, and heads towards Wyatt.

LUCY  
You have Nicholas’ military jacket?

WYATT  
Yeah. 

Medium POV as Wyatt shuffles some papers and pulls out the file, handing it over to Lucy. Flynn watches them from the background.

WYATT  
Any luck finding Otto Weber?

LUCY  
Nothing in the obvious places, but that’s just the first step.  
I’ve done deep dive research before. I kind of miss it, actually.  
(beat – quick wistful smile)  
I’ll find Weber, and how he’s connected to Nicholas. 

FLYNN  
If anyone can, it’ll be you. 

Wyatt gives Flynn a sharp glance.

LUCY  
Thanks. 

The room falls silent again as Lucy goes over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water.

Maintain Medium POV as Lucy starts to leave. She notices that the two men are glaring at each other and the temperature might have dropped a few degrees in the room.

Lucy stops and lets out a frustrated sigh.

On Lucy…

LUCY  
Okay, this needs to stop, now. 

POV on Wyatt and then Flynn as they both look at each other then back at Lucy, almost startled at her outburst.

LUCY  
We are all on the same side here. Rittenhouse took everything  
from us. And the only way we’re going to get back the people  
we love is if we work together, as a team. 

Wyatt and Flynn look as if they might want to say something, but she silences them with a glance.

LUCY  
You two want to act like bitter enemies. I don’t know, maybe you are.  
But the second bullets start flying you have each other’s backs,  
you trust each other. Just as much as you trust me. 

Wyatt and Flynn look at each other, trying to come up with counter-arguments but failing to do so.

LUCY  
Punch each other if you have to, get it out of your system,  
but we’re a team now. So start acting like it. 

Lucy walks out of the kitchen, leaving the two men slightly dumbfounded and reprimanded.

FLYNN  
(clears throat)  
I’d be happy to punch you.

WYATT  
Shut up, Flynn. 

END SCENE

INT – TIME TEAM HQ – LUCY’s ROOM – DAY

Lucy has just left Wyatt and Flynn in the kitchen and returned to her room. 

Stacks of books, documents, and files are laid out across the floor. Taped to a wall we didn’t see earlier is several newspaper clippings, photos, and the like. Nicholas, Carol, Ben Cahill, and other known Rittenhouse members, past and present, are represented. There is reference to missions they have already went on that involved Rittenhouse. 

Lucy is trying to rebuild the journal, storyboard it in some ways, before actually writing it. 

She may also be becoming obsessed, much like Flynn and Wyatt. But stopping Rittenhouse means something different to her, because while Rittenhouse destroyed Flynn and Wyatt’s families… Rittenhouse is family.

Lucy walks over to her desk, to where the journal sets. 

She opens it back up and reads what she wrote: _Everything I have done, and everything I will do, is in accordance with a single goal: Stop Rittenhouse and bring back my sister._

Off Lucy as she realizes that she was only gone for one trip… and the journal has already changed. 

END SCENE

END TAG

END EPISODE

CLOSING CREDITS

NEXT EPISODE: 303 – “Frankenstein’s Monster”

JIYA  
If Rittenhouse succeeds, then the Mothership could return  
to a world using 1990s technology, or something.

CONNOR  
Emma could single-handedly bring about a digital revolution.

FLYNN  
And on Rittenhouse’s terms. 

WYATT  
Yeah, that would be bad.

JIYA  
And what’s worse... it could erase the Lifeboat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> The next episode is currently in the works, but it will come when it comes. 
> 
> Until then, check out "Berlin 1961" by Frederick Kempe for further reading on Barbed Wire Sunday.


End file.
